


Can't Have it All

by Koalaist



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drug Use, F/F, Nothing to see here, Recreational Drug Use, Women Being Awesome, aka there will be sex, bending au, i think i covered all the sin to occur here, sometimes, there is also cussing too, they're bad kids, this will get sexy, watch out kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalaist/pseuds/Koalaist
Summary: Set in roughly the same world as my previous work (I'll figure out how to make that a series soon) this is young Kyalin, not knowing what they're doing with my life. Shiittt, I can relate. This is probs why I wrote it. The work is almost done, just editing the next two chapters RN





	1. This is Only The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Finally DONE
> 
> Thanks y'all  
> “Don’t let the facts get in the way of some good story telling!” 
> 
> you’ll notice some weird inside jokes and odd phrasing, which will be explain in later chapters, and a pre-prequel that will tie everything up.
> 
> PS, shout out to GUEST who commented on my last piece, and is currently my only fan. Thanks for making me finish this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Mike Krol- Natural Disaster  
> Nessly- Catch a Vibe  
> Post Malone- I Fall Apart  
> Janine- Hold Me  
> Kid Kudi- Swim In the Light  
> THEY- Motley Crew  
> The Orwells- Double Feature  
> Lorn-Acid Rain  
> The World Is a Beautiful Place And I am No Longer Afraid to Die-Gordon Paul  
> Modest Mouse-Draminine

Today was not a good day for Lin. Since moving out, seeing her mom at her job was awkward, to say the least. And, it’s not like you can exactly hide from the police chief at her police station. It’s been eight months, but to say that the Bei Fong’s are forgiving, would be an outright lie. What her sister did, and her mother covered up, destroyed their tiny, fragmented family. Hours passed since the sharp words were exchanged, but Lin goes over them in her head repeatedly, in the bar after work, all the way up to the door of her dilapidated house.

A much older, traditional house, a small clump of ruins in the gleaming city. Lin rather thought it was outdated, and made with far too much wood, but it was Kya’s house technically, and she’s always been sentimental.

Kya was breaking up a bowl when she heard the door slam. It was late, well, late enough to assume Lin wasn’t going to come home tonight- So she took the opportunity to enjoy some R&R the the fairly spacious front room. 

“Better have brought beer home, we’re almost out.” _Best to play it cool_ , since she’s caught, green handed. 

A pointed sound of beer bottles clinking was her response. No growling, she must be in a good mood. She didn't turn around, but heard her throw her mom’s old work jacket on the counter, and stepped to open the fridge.

She heard the fridge open, the tumbling of some.. _produce..?_

Followed quickly by the sound of growls and quiet cursing, followed by stomping of said produce.

_Never mind._

Lin finally made her appearance a moment later, beers in hand, throwing herself in the chair, and quietly glaring at her roommate. Her normally pristine done hair was tousled, perfect waves cascaded over her rumpled and bloody uniform, so very un- Lin like. Kya was engrossed by this, not realizing what she was glaring at, caught just in time to watch her packing the pipe.

"That is NOT what I think it is, is it?" one perfect eyebrow raises, very aware of the answer.

"Oh, it is." she smiled at her devilishly 

"Kya!" Lin barked, which turned into a defeat groan, head back, in mock despair. She lit it any ways, cause fuck it. She pretty much told her it was okay.

Kya wasn't looking, but the various sounds of disgust and disbelief that Lin was making, gave her a general idea of what she looked like. She leaned forward to offer the pipe to the officer, who finally stopped groaning, to take off her stuffy uniform top, revealing a black tank top. Kya quickly placed it back when she saw the look Lin was giving her.

"Ay, where's my beer?" changing the subject, she leaned back, hand extended making a grabbing motion, while arching her back in an amazingly long stretch. Lin rolled her eyes and stood to hand hers over, using her beaten metal thumb ring to pop the lid first, a favorite trick of Kya's, and plopped back on the chair, staring at Kya intensely when she isn’t looking. 

“Bad day?” Kya dared to inquire. She never really sees much of Lin anymore, she is, by every standard, a great roommate; always pays on time, keeps her stuff fairly neat, and is never around, this being the longest Kya has seen her this week. She really only hovers near the shared areas when she’s drunk, or just really lonely. Lonely being the main reason, when she goes to the bar, she doesn’t normally come home. She still hasn’t said one word about the fallout with her only family, so soon after the devastating breakup of her air bending brother. 

She was 20 when she finally left home. The loyal daughter assumed she would stay to ‘take care of’ her mother, for the spirits know how long. Two weeks later a nervously unsettled metal bender mentioned to Katara, if she knew if Lin was staying at the air temple, which she wasn’t. Her parents in turn asked Kya, and she found her two days later staying with an old school friend. Kya though Toph could’ve found her, but was too scared to confront Lin at that point. Kya just kicked out her last roommate, so it just worked out. 

Well, except one night Lin got too trashed, soon after moving in. she didn’t say a thing, not even cry, just curled up in Kya’s bed and fell asleep against Kya in a weird moment of vulnerability. Lin was too embarrassed to comment, but Kya became her fierce, silent, protector from that point on.

It was nice not being the hot mess all the time.

Besides her one friend from school, Ming something, and her buddies on the force, whose boss is the great Toph Bei Fong, Kya was her only friend.

“Closed a pretty big case today, some of the guys invited me out for a bit, never hurts to start early,” Lin motioned towards the bottle, with a straight face.  
Not really an answer. Kya was debating a response when Lin surprised her.

“Also, saw your brother. And his very pregnant wife.” 

_FUCK._

“Agreed.” Kya didn’t notice herself saying that out loud.

“Toph is also retiring, she announced that to the whole force today.” Lin paused, Kya felt her hurting.

“After the case officially closed.” Kya took a moment to soak all this in.

“How you holding up? Wait, was this all today?”

“It sure the fuck was.” Kya looked at Lin with big eyes, trying to gage her reaction. Lin in turn, was staring at her beer bottle with fierce intensity, both hands gripping the bottle, muscles taunt and rippling. This devastating sight was one Kya was itching to draw.

“I’m just so fucking tired of being the bleeding heart,” Lin confessed, still staring at the bottle. Kya was not prepared for the honesty, quite frankly.

“ …Gonna get my shit together, starting tonight. After I get rightfully trashed cause today was fucking terrible, just not in public anymore.” Lin finally looked up, and looked clear headed, and optimistic. Kya stared back impressed.

“Someone will need to be the new police chief.” Lin twitched with hurt, Kya noticed a slight physical change in how Lin held herself. 

“You know, I caught that scumbag today, just Ping and I, and no one can say that my mother helped me, it was solid police work. And I took over training metal benders this year.” Kya was in shock, which how she was talking so honestly.

“What made you decide this, today?” Kya dared to ask.

“This, is my life.” Lin leaned back in her chair. 

“I made my own decisions on how I wanted to live my life, and I’m going to just that. No more pitying myself for not having it all.” 

She paused, looking at Kya with a poignant smile, really looking at her this time.

“We can’t really have it all, can we?” Kya smiled back, quite proud. 

“No sir” Kya dodged a bottle cap, which lodged in the wall behind her, and even Lin chuckled, the tense atmosphere dissipated.

“…Is that your blood?” Kya point at the rumpled shirt. Lin shrugged. 

“Come ‘ere” The grumpy metal bender swigged the rest of her beer, and placed it on the coffee table before throwing herself on the couch to be tended too. Kya grabbed the healing water, and lifted her shirt, finding some minor abrasions on a well-defined stomach. Easy peasy. Kya started to work, and they fell in a dreamy silence. Lin could never get fully comfortable during these sessions, so she started her abysmal version of small talk.

“So, how’s uh… your…” Kya let Lin struggle for a second, she does this when vulnerable, before responding,

“Long gone, we both knew that was all temporary. Left back to the north tribe actually.” Kya latest ‘friend’, as Lin called them, was just one of many girls in and out of Kya’s life. She never planned staying this long in one place, any ways.

She left the nest at 17 and haven’t been back until now, after that whole incident that left her a wanted woman in 14 earth provinces. Many reasons had her settled down for the time being, but in her head, she was hoping to save up some money, and go back to travel some of the lesser known corners of the world.

In the meantime, she’s enjoying her time here, there are a lot of very ‘open’ women here in the city. Lin knows, of course, but gets red in the ears any time they come around, or if she witnesses any evidence of their doing. 

Kya sits back, admiring her work, and Lin scoots into a seated position, still red in the neckand hastily pulls down her dirty shirt. Kya slides back on the couch.

"Hey, when does Bumi get back?" Lin asks. A muffled huff, and them some silence.

"Um, the last letter he sent, he should be heading home by tomorrow, but you never know- you remember basic?"

"Mhmm, still need to patch up that hole."

"Well, it could always be worse- and hope whatever mission they stuck him on, made him too exhausted to start any more shit." Kya grabbed the pipe for another hit.

"Wait,” she paused. “If he told your family tomorrow, then knowing him, he'll be knocking-" Lin's interrupted by two loud bangs, and a deep voice boomed,

"THIS IS THE POLICE, OPEN UP!" Kya gaped at Lin, not moving.

"I AM a detective, after all." Lin looked offended.

……………………………………………………………………………


	2. Shocker: Bumi is Obnoxious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of conversation and less action. Hold yer ponies, It's coming
> 
> Bumi means well, he meddles cause he doesn't like to think of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Eagles Of Death Metal- Wannabe in L.A.  
> The Hics- Tangle  
> Post Malone- Feeling Whitney  
> Die Antwoord- Fat Faded Fuck Face  
> Made In Height- Viices  
> The Front Bottoms-Father  
> Kid Cudi- Frequency  
> Alt.j- Matilda  
> The Lumineers- Cleopatra(Acoustic)

………………………………………………………..  
"Eh, not bad for a rookie"

Bumi was somehow already inside their house, unsurprisingly. 

“Kya always hides a spare on the door frame, cause her ‘free spirit’ makes her lose all her shit,” Bumi hold up the key, as proof, shrugging his shoulder, then placing on the kitchen table.

“Kya, what did I say about spare keys?” Lin’s eyebrows furrowed in poorly concealed anger. Kya looked back sheepishly, before being scooted over on the couch by Bumi’s large frame. Kya collided with Lin, not realizing how close they already were. Lin blushed and shifted to the end.

"Oh Kya, you are too kind" swiftly taking the pipe from Kya's hands, and taking a hit, before falling on the couch next and kicking off his boots.

“I didn’t know we could do this in front of Lin now? Did you corrupt this poor child-” started to coo before dodging a fork, bent at his face.

“Got anything planned?" Bumi brushed the threat off effortlessly.

"You're looking at it" Kya grinned at him and grabbed the piece back.

    "Ehh, I've had worse homecomings, I just know to come prepared now" He looked around, pretended to survey the living room, before grabbing the bag he dropped by the couch,

"I'm pretty sure that's a motto of ours- oh here it is!" he pulls out an ominous red bottle. Kya and Lin groaned simultaneously. 

 "Straight from the nation it was named for!"

"Oh, hell" Lin rolled her eyed as she leaned back in her chair. Bumi cackled, 

"Don't tell me you can't hang, you have the youngest liver here!" he roams to the kitchen, looking for something to wash down that hell-in-a-bottle.

"I'm taking a shower, this is going to be a long night." Lin got up and strolled out of sight down the dark hallway. Kya watched her go, unbeknownst that Bumi caught the interaction, and kindly waited a minute before saying,

  "So, living with her hasn't gotten rid of the weird crush you have for Lin?"

Kya turned red as she whipped her head around.

"WHAT?" she paces to the kitchen.

 "I don't have a crush!" she crossed her arms defiantly, before retreating to the living room, to shuffle though the box of records on a chair in the kitchen. Bumi grabbed some glasses and joined her.

“Yeah okay,” he replied sarcastically, as he poured three very tall drinks on the coffee table.

"Whatever, remember when she used to pine after you like you were a gift this world, and now she's all grown up, and bitter, and police life had made her jaded and Hard, and now she’s mad at her mom-” 

“Don’t even THINK about bringing that up, she will rip you to shreds!” Kya started to panic, thinking of tonight’s conversation.

“-And here you are now, giving her goo-goo eyes, making sure no one brings up anything to upset her" Kya's eyes grew wide.

“Spirits, you really do have a thing for the sultry, eternal suffering, type don’t you? And, like, you know, the woman type” he mused humorously.  
"First, we all know she’s always been bitter,-”

“Yeah... but not like this” 

“What do you mean?” Kya played dumb.

“Well, I mean, she’s all grown, she’s got real adult problems! Some real fucked up shit happened to her, and she’s learned semi-unhealthy coping habits, and I bet the Bei Fong Family Fallout-”

“I swear to you, if she hears you mention either of them-”

“Also, she looks pretty well adjusted, considering her world fell apart about a year ago”

“I almost lost Tenzin to her, after all his shit-”

“Valid point, Man didn’t even get to Tenzin yet-”

“you know what, on the other hand-”

“I didn’t even get into the details on that fiasco yet, I mean, it’s been what? 6 months?”

“10, you’ve been gone a while.”

“Ok, and now your living with Tenzin’s ex, and are also kinda into her. Man, if you thought Tenzin was uptight before, he must be pissed now!”

“Grow up Bumi, Lin is more than just his ex, we all grew up together! Besides, that asshole still cares for her in his weird, diplomatic way.”

“How’s the island look?”

“grass is almost grown back.”

“What’s the new sister in law like?”

“Timid, quiet, nice. Pregnant.” 

“That dick just couldn’t wait, could he?” Kya shook her head in disappointed agreement.

There was a moment of quietness, then Kya blurted out,

“Since when did she ever worship me?!"

"Who worshiped who?" a freshly showered Lin stood in the entryway, angrily toweling her wet mop of curls, loose and dampening the baggy black shirt hanging off of her body. Lin wasn't really focused on the conversation, but Kya gaped open mouthed at the sheer closeness of this encounter.

 "Are you even wearing pants?" Bumi changed the subject, thank Spirits.

Lin glared, lifted up part of her shirt to reveal shorts, and juuust a little bit of her taunt abs, before punching his arm on her way to the fridge. "Pervert," she muttered, giving up on drying her hair, and threw the small towel over her shoulder as she leaned down in the fridge.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were finally coming on to me- OW!" a pan hanging from the rack dropped on his head.

 "Unlikely- especially considering… you." Kya snorted her beer and looked up to Lin's shit eating smirk and Bumi pretending to be heartbroken.  Kya sighed, and went back to searching for a record to play. 

 

  As Bumi was sharing some of his details from his latest trips, Lin eyed Kya, watching her lazily scratch the back of her calf with her other foot, slowly lifting up her baggy pants, showing more and more leg. Bumi snorted, and Lin snapped to attention.

"What?" she demanded. Bumi only looked at her with a wicked grin, before grabbing his precious bottle and meeting Kya in the dirty living room.  

“Lin, are you gonna have some?” he passed the glass she made to her.

“I guess, you’re lucky I’m off tomorrow.” she takes a small sip. 

“Me too,” Bumi and Kya chimed, before looking at each other annoyingly.

“Cheers” Lin grinned at them both, the constant chatter kept her mind from returning to earlier today. 

Of course, thinking about not thinking about what happened today made her think about that very thing. Ughhh. She wishes she could turn her mind off sometimes. Lin started to tighten up, dark metaphorical clouds closing in on her, again checking out of the conversation.

Seeing Tenzin today, with that petite, timid girl, and that big. swollen belly made something in her ache. Kids never interested her, even as kids. But, for Tenzin, that was something that could not be negotiated. There was a point where she did try, but quit soon after, realizing the big mistake she would be making for herself and her future messed up kids. no one knew the details of their last months, as if they could furiously keep their troubles to themselves it could possibly be solved. now, she’s sure they can guess for themselves every detail, and it humiliating and demeaning all over again.

The conversation suddenly crashed into her, for whatever the sibling was talking about turned into a wrestling match, Kya was pushed onto Lin, her drink spilling on Kya, who did not seem fazed by that at all, or by the fact that Kya was fully in Lin’s lap, one foot on Bumi’s face, and one arm twisting Bumi’s. Kya’s head rested in the crook of her far elbow, and against her bra-less torso. 

Whatever they were fighting about, it couldn’t be too serious, since no one was bleeding. Lin shoved them both off the couch, and laughed at the idiocy of those two. Their childish behavior brought her back to a recent comment made just out of earshot.

“Hey, who were you talking about, being obsessed with someone earlier?” She didn't quite know how to word it, but she was curious, and desperate to keep her mind off things. She took a long swing just thinking about thinking about it again, and noticed the room got very quiet. She peered over her water spotted glass.

The wrestling stopped, and the two seemed to be having a desperate silent conversation on the floor. Lin watched for a second, stunned by the absurdity before Kya caught her staring. Kya’s face was tinged pink with embarrassment. 

“Um...” Kya always looked so devastatingly ethereal when she was in trouble, which was almost always, and exactly why she got away with it.

“Remember when you were kids, you would follow Kya around everywhere she went, but wouldn't actually talk to her” Bumi paused, as if he seemed to think of a specific memory, and started laughing.

Kya couldn’t take her eyes off Lin’s face, redness creeped up her neck and to her ears, but never her face. She paused for a second, before starting to make noises in disagreement she was interrupted by Bumi

“I never followed- “

“Didn’t stop you from telling everyone you two were friends” Bumi leaned back on his hands, laughing hard. Lin was starting to deny, but Bumi interrupted again, 

“Oh yes you did! You would pick on us; you were so mean! And the only way you would leave us alone, is if Kya was around”

Kya fake pouted, “I just thought you finally wanted to play with me.”

“Eh, I was a little kid” Lin decided it would be better to play if off rather than full out deny it. 

“14?” 

“I’m getting a beer, all the beers? Do you want some?” Lin got up and hurried out of the room, and Kya delivered a swift jab to her brother.

“What the fuck, dude. Too close to the danger zone, leave that shit alone.” Kya glared at Bumi as she went to go pick out a new album. 

“Just saying, why did she ever date Tenzin, if she was crazy for you this whole time?” Bumi’s fake whisper echoed, Kya froze, and glared back at Bumi.

“Okay, too far” Lin silently agreed from the hallway, privy to the current conversation.

“It’s just driving me crazy over here, watching two people so into each other, not doing anything. Especially after all this time.”

She rushed in like she heard nothing, worry unknowingly etched on her face.

Bumi got up, fake resigned, swigged some of his bottle, and said to Lin as she entered the room, 

“Gonna take a quick shower, I’ll be back to continue this party later,” he smiled at Lin, letting her know what he was dropping the subject, and exited toward the communal shower. He came back five seconds later, and fake whispered to Lin,

“By the way Lin, it’s all good. You totally win, now that you’re grown and ripped, and Kya is so hella gay-” Her brother was quick to dodge the water whip aimed for his head and dashed out the room one last time.

“ARUGHHH” Kya groaned, and draped on the couch.

“Why is he so awful, what happened to him as a chil-” Kya looked over at Lin, a peculiar expression on her face.

“You knew, right?” Lin was affronted by the unexpected sarcasm. She flipped her off as an answer.

Kya stared for a moment, working up the will to ask her something, but Bumi’s terrible singing permeated the house, and Kya stood back up, to go turn up the record player.

 

..................................................................................................................................................................................


	3. This is a Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep breaths, it's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Hayley Kiyoko-Girls like Girls  
> MADE IN HEIGHTS- Panther  
> Waxahatchee- Dixie Cups and Jars  
> Hop Along- The Knock  
> ZHU, THEY- Working for it

_Where did Bumi go?_

“Where did Bumi go?” Lin matched her thoughts out loud. They paused for a moment, before hearing a familiar snore. They both raced to Kya’s room, only to find the Bumi was already passed on top of the bed, without bothering dressing. 

“Gross!” Kya gagged.

“Funny coming from you,” Lin retorted.

“Once! Once I passed out naked! Maybe twice! You trying to tell me I’m not cuter than- That?” Kya winked, Lin couldn’t find a thing to say in reply. They meandered back into the living room, dejected.

Lin felt her face get hot at the memory of walking into the house this summer, to Kya sleeping on the couch, Very much naked. More than once, or twice. The first time, Lin panicked, and tried to cover her while she slept- which led to an awkward conversation when Kya woke. She came into her room that night, bed sheet draped over a shoulder, teasing her mercilessly. 

_“You didn’t nosebleed on this, did you?” Kya fake examining the sheet_

_“Shut up, you looked…. cold” Lin instantly regretted the words, and Kya started choking on her own spit laughing so hard._

_“I did?! In this weather? What ever could it be for?”_

_“Wait, wait, Lin; HOW could you tell I was cold?”_

_“I’ll leave you alone next time, okay?”_

_“Aww Lin! Don’t be like that, I just feel so safe living with an esteemed officer such as yourself”_

Lin didn’t know she could get that red, her whole body hot with embarrassment and flattery. She knew she was teasing her, but she always knew just want to say to rile her up.

Kya started to pick up on of beer bottles on the coffee table.

“Want another one?” Lin shook her head.

“Suit yourself.” she plopped down on the couch right next to Lin, who was taking residence in the middle, arms outstretched, feeling rather warm.

“Aren’t you drunk yet? You’ve been here all day”

“I can pace myself”

“You hot?” Lin shook her head nervously. For the first time, they could hear only the soft strumming of a guitar playing on the speaker behind them.

“Hey, how do you...?” Lin lamely pointed at the bong. Kya’s eyes lit up, but didn’t dare say one delightful word. 

“Sure, have you ever-”

“No! Well...” The room got very quiet.

“What.” she paused before saying,

”It was years ago; I didn’t actually touch anything”

“What?” Kya was dumbstruck. Lin was flushing, and her damp curls were framing her face as a stranger.

“It was a shake something?” oh. OH.

“Shotgun?” Kya asked carefully. Lin nodded, like that was what she said.

“You know what that is, right?” Lin’s neck turned red.

“Yes!”

“Wait, who shot gunned you?”

“I will NEVER tell you, you don’t know ‘em”

“When did you do it?” Kya persisted.

“A couple years ago”

“Before or after I left?” Lin was quiet

“After.”

“…Was it a girl, is that why you’re not telling me?”

“I’m starting to change my mind on this- “

“Fine, just a little one though” 

Lin faced toward Kya, watching intently, and Kya grabbed the lighter and casually draped a bare leg over Lin’s bringing the other up on the couch as an elbow prop. Lin casually grabbed her thigh, to keep it from slipping, and perhaps to also keep it right there.

“What makes you wanna ‘re-try’ this now?”

“Well, I wanted to try it earlier, but wouldn't dare in front of Bumi.”

“Don’t blame you, ok when it’s time, you just relax, inhale”

“Whe-?” Kya lit the bowl, the clear glass filled up with white smoke before lifting something, and suddenly, the vapor seemed to get sucked up in Kya’s mouth. Lin was observing the ritual intensely, and didn't notice Kya was grabbing under her chin, tilting her mouth open, and they kissed. 

Well, not really. Their lips weren’t quite touching, instead gently grazing her lips, nudging her gently. Lin was stiff for only a second, Lin’s hand tightened on Kya’s thigh. Remembering to inhale, and she felt the smoke fill her lungs. Kya didn't let go of her chin right away, she looked up at Lin, gauging her reaction. Kya’s stomach dropped just then, the realness of the situation drawing them closer just the slightest bit.

_God, they were so close_ , they both thought, the warm bodies were exuding waves of heat. Lin blew out the smoke with a small, self-assured smile, before coughing a bit. And then some more. Kya giggled again, noticeably relaxed, as she eased to the crook of Lin’s arm, keeping a leg on Lin’s as well. She takes a small hit. It’s been a while since Lin’s let her this close, it’s a distinctive kind of surreal high.

“Yup, wouldn’t do THAT in front of Bumi either.” They both laugh nervously. 

“Want to go for another hit?” Kya motions the bong towards her. Lin considers saying how she’d rather Kya do all the work, then fought against it.

"I'll do it for you again"

“ye.” A shy smile is almost hidden in her curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. alright, i know, it's cominG I PROMISE IT WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER
> 
> 2\. I love getting to see them in their naive weird cute stage


	4. This is NOT a Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to go to bed...
> 
>  
> 
> Alright people, this is what you've been waiting for, kinda. I decided the very long chapter should be divided into two, so I can get the chapters to ya quicker, and I can add more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> The Hics- Cold Air  
> NoMBe- Young Heart  
> Hippie Sabotage- In Your Eyes  
> Kid Cudi- Wounds

“You gotta go to work tomorrow?” Lin asked, pale face flushed with alcohol and certain inescapable thoughts. 

“Hmmm. Later in the day”

“Well, We ought to go to bed”

“Looks like I’m stuck with ole faithful”

“You can sleep with me; I have a double?” Lin hoped to not seem too eager.

“Oh thank Spirits! I was hoping you would offer, there’s a reason Bumi didn’t want to sleep on the couch” Kya jumped up before she could take it back, hurrying to her room.

“Nothing wrong with a firm bed, it’s good for your back.”

“You don’t sleep on a rock do you?

“Well, no”

“I’m grabbing more pillows”

While Kya went into her room to grab what she could from Bumi, Lin raced to her room to tidy it up the best she could.

“Your room is weirdly impeccable” Lin shrugged.

“You have a side?” Kya asked

“Middle?” 

“Alright.” Kya started to build a pillow fort of some sort on one side, and Lin watches for a moment, before turning to her record player, placing a needle gently down on her favorite record.

She stepped back and enjoyed the crackle, before fervent strumming of a guitar overtook the room. The dreamy voice drowned out the city noise. She looked back at Kya, to see if she was done, and caught a view of Kya slipping off her pants.

Red faced, Lin headed into the wardrobe, and taking off her baggy band shirt. 

_Play it cool._

Kya watches, fascinated to see Lin in just her shorts, pink scars mingling with the white as they dance across her back. She hastily throws on a black tank top, and turns around. 

“You need THAT many pillows? Did you leave any for Bumi? Oh wait, are those just the spares?” Lin giggles, before collapsing on the bed.

“He’ll be all right, wait a minute...” Kya stopped

“I showed you this band, didn’t I?” Lin nodded eyes closed.

“I guess you like them?” Another nod, then a giggle. Lin opened her eyes, and her glowing green eyes trapped Kya’s. 

“Are you?” Lin stopped, a perplexed look on her face, turned toward her and smiled shaking her head.

“Awwww, that’s cute. Nonfunctioning Lin is fun” Kya inched closer to Lin, foreheads just barely touching.

“How do you feel?”

Lin’s whole body thrummed and pulsed, every beat of the music, every breath on her face, created ripples, like a stone to a pond. She was so conscious of every movement and twitch, and Kya is glowing like the goddess she is. Her feet were so cold. The night sky gave on a ghostly glow as the city simmered down, and she was connected to everything.

“I like it” she paused, hesitant to ask.

“I wanna do another”

“Right now?” Kya smiled mischievously. Lin nodded, confused. 

_Having Lin like this, goofy and sweet, is so worthwhile_ , Kya got up and snuck into the dark living room. she came back with Lin kicking off her blankets, and sat back on Kya’s pillows when she saw her come in, looking very excited.

Kya came in running on the bed, a burst of energy, and unexplained excitement took over. She crawled up right next to Lin on the pile of pillows, and leaned back into it as well. Her arm draped over Lin, feeling for the nearby table, before asking,

“You want me to do it again?” Lin nodded, tried not to look too eager.

“You wouldn’t tell anybody about this, right?” she observed Kya, vulnerable eyes peering up at her.

“Of course not,” Lin sat up, and faced her, as Kya lit the piece, inhaled, and sent the bong down. Just as Kya turned to face Lin, calloused hand grabbed the back of her neck as soft lips touched her own.

_Spirits, finally!_ she mused, before grabbing Lin’s face and pulling her closer. She crashed into Kya, propping an arm up behind her, trembling. Kya pushed back up at her, then pushing again, rolling her over on her back, as if to say, _Of course I want this SO DAMN BAD, you clueless idiot. Just let me take over before you can go over your moral dilemma._

 

_Fuck it._

Just as Kya’s unearthly face came closer, some final wall broke down in Lin’s mind, the last shred of restraint, and she reached out to Kya. Lin, at first, caught the side of Kya’s mouth, and before Lin could go set herself on fire, Kya moved back and responded, kissing her back. 

_OH Spirits, what am I DOING??_ some voice in the back of her head was screaming, but the fire lit in her lower stomach crawled to her neck, and burned every thought away. she kissed hard, and moved her hands to pull Kya closer, and she crashed back into her.

_fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, fucck, oh fuck what the fuck am I doing-_

_Oh fucking yes-NO, don’t you dare say a fucking thing and ruin this,you pansy ass, I swear to-_

_….If there is a hell, I am going straight to it-_

Her finger tips hum as she tentatively thumbs her hip bones, she wanted to dig into the softness, but simultaneously couldn’t stop grazing over every peak and curve. Her lips were next to explore, she kissed her lips, her nose, her throat, and behind her ear. Lin’s skin crackles with energy, as she dove into the crevices of her body, loving every second that this was a real thing that was happening, panic receding and allowing an entirely different feeling take over. Lin became emboldened, and rolled to straddle Kya’s hips.

Kya hummed with pleasure. Everything was so warm and good, she felt so safe, so good, in the arms of someone who so adored her, and finally dared to act. Kya wants to pull her closer, taking her time to stroke the back of her neck, scratch down the length of her arms, worshiping every tightening muscle. Her fingers, which finally rested at the edges of Lin’s top, expanded under Lin’s shirt, and stopped to gage Lin’s reaction.  
Lin’s hips leaned unto the warm pressure on her cold crackling skin, Oh Spirits, she had no idea how badly she needed to be touched. Kya made some sort of noise never heard before, and Lin enjoyed this thoroughly, she wants to see what other noises she could make. Lin shoves Kya’s hand up, over her head, and firmly grabs Kya’s waist. She lowered herself down on Kya, nipping at her shoulders and neck, fingertips trailing down her body, slowly dragged the shorts down Kya’s legs, Lin looked up, and their eyes locked, Kya very much eager for her to take them off, wiggling, and making these cute noises of pleasure. 

Before Lin could go down any further, Kya caught Lin’s face, sweetly, softly kissing her lips. Lin’s pulse slowed to almost nothing and relished the fact that is was happening. Kya’s legs loosely wrapped around Lin, and her fingertips traced up her legs. The two lost balance, and fell into the pillows once again. They looked at each other, laughed and Lin leaned in to nuzzle her neck, placing tiny kisses along her jaw. Kya made the tiniest pathetic noise, and a slight jerking movement make Lin remember what she was trying to do, and she kept kissing and one hand grazed past her askew shirt, her bare stomach, her hip. She nipped at Kya’s ear, just as Kya jerked her hip up, and Lin noticed Kya was missing something, she looked down and though she was gonna pass out. Kya did not have panties under her shorts, and was now noticeably bare. 

_Please dear god don’t nosebleed now, SERIOUSLY how did I not Notice-_ Lin was panicking and Kya picked up on it.

“You ok?” Kya grabbed her face. Lin just nodded. “You wanna stop-” “NO” Lin kissed her roughly, as if to prove she could tough her way out of her small panic attack. Kya pushed her on her back, and Lin fell over quite easily. Kya leaned back on her feet, faced Lin, giving her the smallest smile, and pulled off her tank top, the last remaining article of clothing. 

Lin was gonna fucking pass out, she knew it. Spirits, she is perfect in every way. Kya's slender frame was a silhouette against the street lights flooding though the curtains, heavy breasts moved against a heavily breathing ribcage. Kya paused, and handed her the black tank top. 

“Um, your nose is bleeding.” Kya tried to keep a straight face, but Lin laughed, and wiped her nose. She’s just glad to be conscious for the whole thing. It was just a little bit, but she paused to take a breath and take off her own shirt it had dripped on. 

“Come ‘ere” she beckoned in a noticeably husky voice. Kya giggled, grabbing her legs, and rested her very naked length in between them.

“You know, I think last time I took of my shirt, you'd passed out? Why is that? Is it boobs?” Kya leaned to the side, caressing her tanned breast in a slow, seductive manner. 

“Shut up” she kissed her hard. Kya pushed on her, and leaned back just the slightest bit. “Do it” Lin managed to get out. 

“I will, I just want you make sure if you-” Lin grumbled at her, not answering.

“Last time, you kinda freaked out, nosebleed and all- “ 

“We both know it’s different.”

“I’m not taking about when we were kids- ok, maybe a little bit, I mean- “

“I’m ok” Lin shuffled back to sit up, and tried to pull in Kya for another kiss.

“Ok, but for me, will you admit that you like girls?” Lin stopped, and looked into Kya’s eyes, pleading with her.

“I find you very attractive” Lin purred.

“ _LIN_ ” Lin leaned back to the pillows, giving up any attempts to hide.

“You know I don’t like talking about this, I feel like It’s less about if I like guys or girls, and it’s about who can put up with my shit.” Lin shrugged, avoiding eye contact, Kya, hands on knees, hanging on every word

“I tried dating a woman- “ 

“I KNEW IT”

“Yeah, you usually do- I didn’t like it. She wasn’t you.” Lin looked up at her finally, then shrugged again as to say, _Good enough?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. OH LIN
> 
> 2\. Kya has been waiting for Lin... FINALLY
> 
> 3\. FINALLY
> 
> 4.Lin is just so dang innocent, so pure
> 
> 5\. This IS her first time with a girl, the girl mentioned never lasted more than a couple dates
> 
> 6\. Lin doesn't get overwhelmed easily, but when she does, it usually involves Kya


	5. Well, Sometimes You Can Get What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally HERE! the sin you've signed up for!
> 
> I tried to make it a tad awkward, this is Lin's first time with Kya, it not always so perfect the first time, even if you're open and communicate. it can take time to understand what they want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Hayley Kiyoko- Sleepover  
> Junkie- Bowls  
> Harrison Brome- Body high  
> Sir- Ooh Nah Nah  
> Kingdom feat. Syd- Nothin

_Good enough?_

Kya merely raised on delicate eyebrow, to signify unwillingness to accept it. Lin sighed,

“I’m attracted to girls, meaning you.” Lin uttered in a deadpan voice, Kya replied gleefully,

“I’m glad you do, otherwise you may not enjoy this.”

Kya melted into Lin, meeting her in a soft, slow kiss. They started again, much slower, Lin’s hands carefully grazing her bare back, combing stray ends of hair, leaving Kya absolutely hypnotized. Kya finally pried herself from the embrace, and flopped back near the foot of the bed. Lin sat up, confused.  
“I want you to touch me,” Kya made a point to trace the outline of her body, Lin inched closer.

“Where ever you want, I won’t help” Kya smiled, heavy eyes closing, and her draped her arms overhead. Lin’s neck was red, but she settled in between her legs, keeping her eyes on her face, as she propped herself on one arm.

Soft, calloused hands answered her, stroking just under her breast. Kya resisted the urge to lean into the gentle touch, instead allowing Lin to caress where ever she pleased, slowly moving south. Lin leaned forward, catching a nipple to her mouth, teeth just barely grazing. Kya’s breath started to get heavier, and she became very aware of the metal bender gently swirling fingers just under her navel, and peppering kisses erratically along her neck, and then back down lower.

Lin groaned into Kya’s neck, who was getting increasingly fidgety, with only one free leg to give any kind of leverage. The gentle use of teeth had Kya’s hand coming down to offer any sort of friction, but Lin gripped them and positioned them back up over her head.

“You promised” Lin whispered teasingly, leaving wet kisses behind her ear.

 _“Fuck”_ Kya gasped softly, wrapping her free leg around Lin’s, grinding slowly. Lin’s other hand stopped tracing circles to grab her knee, lifting it up on her torso, and turned to watch her face. Kya’s eyebrows her knitted in frustration, she lifted her head to try to bite into whatever she could reach.

“Please!” Kya’s hips lifted to try to attempt to get some sort of release. Lin release her knee, and her leg splayed out to the side, Leaving Kya open and wanting. Nervous, Lin finally dared to gaze down to Kya’s thick curls, and with one shaky breath, inched her fingers down. 

Emboldened, Lin looked back at Kya, as gentle fingertips grazed her inner thigh, and let out one perfect, breathy

_Lin,_

To which Lin responded with an intense kiss, just as her thumb grazed against her apex. Kya moaned in her mouth, lifting her hips, As Lin caressed up and down fantastically wet folds, she curved a finger to open up, stroking gentle arcs against her clit. Kya jolted at the sudden pressure. 

“Um, what do you prefer?” Lin cringed inwardly at the ‘um’, feeling like she lost her bit if bravado, but Kya merely answered,

“In, use your fingers” _I can work with this,_ Lin grinned ever so slightly, and she heard Kya giggle. She looked up to see blue eyes staring at her, and Lin froze. Kya freed her arms from Lin’s grip, and grabbed her face to pepper kisses. 

“Baby, you feel _reeeally_ good,” Kya coed in a sultry tone,

The two fingers that have been gently stroking near the entrance deftly slipped in, and Kya groaned again, lifting to push deeper. Lin tentatively strokes in and out, slightly curving her fingers, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

“Curve your fingers, like this” Kya makes a come hither motion with her hand, Lin mimics her fingers still inside her and she places a grateful kiss at the base of her throat. Kya arches her back almost instantly.

“Fuck, that’s it” Kya groaned, exasperated.

“Here?” Lin picks up a rhythm, and Kya whines a ‘yes’ as a response. She loves watching Kya’s face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, arching, fidgeting, mewling, then burrowing her head shyly in Lin’s neck when she notices. Lin is very responsive to the noises, when they start cease, she picks up the pace, and Kya gets louder. She catches herself biting her lip, and nudges at the indisposed water bender to instead nibble at hers. 

In a fleeting moment, Lin briefly pulls out her fingers, and positions herself directly over Kya, lifting one leg to move a knee underneath. Lin roughly grabs her waist, pulling her closer, Lin’s eyes glowing, looking positively feral.

“What are you-” Lin silences her with a kiss and stroking fingers.

“I wanna watch you” Lin growls. The metal bender felt Kya get _drenched_ under her touch. Kya stared back at the metal bender, heavy lidded with arousal, heart shaped mouth slightly open, then biting on her lip, when the muscles around her fingers start to tighten. She started to grind her hip in unison, getting loud enough that she tries to smother her moans with kisses, poorly.

“Ohhh Fuck, keep going- I swear to god if you stop again- OH!”

Kya’s face suddenly contorted and pulled Lin close, whole tensed, arched, and she released the sweetest sexiest sigh. Slowly, her body lost all tension and fell limp. Lin collapsed on top of Kya, placing chaste kisses within her reach as she pulled her aching fingers out cautiously, slower stretching her wrist. Kya kept her eyes closed, but smiled sheepishly. 

“Not too bad”

“Seriously?” 

“Can’t have you getting a big head” Kya started moving and fidgeting, Lin moved to release Kya from under her, slightly disappointed. Kya sat up, and leaned to drink from a glass of water from the bedside table, _When did that get there...?_ and collapsed back on the bed, squirming right back in Lin’s arms. Kya’s long arms came around Lin, under her arm and grasping the back of her head, as she nudged Lin’s chin up for a long, slow kiss. Lin could only feign reluctance for a moment before breaking out in a smile, leaning into the kiss. Kya moves to gently shove her on her back, sitting up, slowly attempting to drag her shorts down her legs. Lin gawked, panic starting to set in.

“Um, I should take a shower” Lin sits up.

“you just took a shower” Kya pulls on one of her sports bra straps, and tumbles clumsily into her.

“That was before I got… you all over me” Lin stays put, squirming as Kya moves to enclose her between her arms and legs.

“It’s okay” Kya whispers, then bites her ear. Lin shudders, leaning back into Kya, whose arms went from draped on her knees, to slowly working their way around Lin.

Kya enjoys taking her time, planting slow, wet kisses across the nape, one hand stroking the edges of the bra line, while the other is leisurely inching toward her shorts.

“Do you like this?” Kya murmurs in her neck, Lin only manages to hiss out an affirmation. The water bender dives the hand into her bra, rubbing the soft peaks, and felt them get hard. Lin didn’t make a peep, but saw how tightly Lin kept her thighs, rubbing them together, desperate. Kya enjoyed watching writhe in her arms, she pulls the bra up as high as she could, not quite overhead, but freeing both breasts. Lin impatiently leaned forward, removing the bra the rest of the way, before leaning back into Kya roughly, gripping the girl’s thighs on each side of her. The one hand fingering the edges of the black shorts finally dove past the hem, and Lin opened her knees ever so slightly to facilitate getting closer. 

“Fuck, you’re wet.” Kya gasped, she could see Lin’s neck started to turn red,

“I love feeling how excited you are for me” Kya hums in her ear, gentle finger tips swirling around her clit. Lin jerks her hips into her hand

“I wanna see you.”

_Oh, Fuck._

Lin says nothing, but shifts her hips to assist Kya as she drags them up to her knees, goes back to making tender circles. After a moment, a frustrated metal bender finally lets a groan escape, kicking of her shorts the rest of the way, before spreading her knees wide against Kya’s. She bit her neck hard to keep her from saying anything. 

_Damn, this is HOT_

“Lay down.” Kya couldn’t take it any longer, and shifted from behind Lin, who appeared disoriented, as she crashed into the pile of pillows. Vulnerability set in as Kya moved away, in just a moment she was back, one slender thigh nudging hers open again. The water bender mover forward for a chaste kiss, then trailing soft kisses down her body, stopping to pay special attention her nipples, just barely flicking her tongue against the darkened areolas. Lin pushed her chest up with a grunt, and pulled a pillow over her face. 

“Now, I wanna watch you” Kya stopped to playfully yank at the pillow, as Lin stared back shyly, leaving the pillow off. Satisfied, Kya continued to trail kisses, occasionally leaving love bites on her stomach, while continuing to gently rub her thumb on her bud. The water bender took her time at her stomach, biting and nipping, lower and lower. Lin sighs and breaths harder, and leans forward and watches the moment Kya leans down to kiss her center. Lin’s face is priceless, caught in a silent moan as she tilts her hips up to meet her. 

Lin swears Kya is using water bender magic, the only thing keeping her from being a moaning mess is the fingers in Lin’s mouth. Looking down her body, as Kya dips her head slowly was nearly unbearably sexy. She looks back up at her now, seductive smile all too aware of her own power.

Kya looks up to see Lin watching her, and winks. Lin groans and throws herself on the pillow, arching her back. Kya takes her time, licking and swirling her core, stopping to gently thumb her clit. Lin instantly reacted, one desperate groan escaped as she slowly ground against the thumb.

“I think you’re gonna like this” Kya hummed and she wrapped lanky arms under Lin’s thigh, and meeting in the lower stomach. Kya pulled her close, wrapping her lips around her clit, and sucking. Lin’s reaction was immediate, her arched and she tried to grind her hip into Kya’s jaw. She swore she heard Lin whine when she stopped, and returned to painting lazy arcs with her tongue. She develops a rhythm, sucking and lapping, Lin broke the skin on her hand, angry teeth marks preventing no noises from escaping. 

“Please…do the thing” Lin all but begs, Kya not ready to relinquish her control.

“What thing?” Kya breathes into her core, fingers keeping her spread wide, and her sensitive bud exposed.

“Damnit Kya- Uhhh!” Lin’s whine was cut short as she did just as she was asked. The metal bender arched her back to an impressive degree, on hand white knuckled on her headboard, the other tangled in Kya’s hair. 

She felt the earth quake as she came- quite literally. The rumbling seemed come from something other than the earth bender herself, the quakes seemed to radiate from powerful thighs, down to the heels pressed to the mattress, all the way to white knuckles pressed between the headboard and the wall.  
Twitching muscles fell to the bed, completely spent, body dripping in sweat, as Kya curled into the crook of an arm. Lin was quick to pull her closer, resting her trembling head over hers. Warm, shaken breath against her ear;

“That was… amazing” Lin whispered. Kya smiled into her chest, rather than gloat, wraps her arm around her, finger combing the curly tips of splayed hair.  
The peaceful moment was interrupted by a sweaty Lin insisting she shower, and slowly peeled herself away. Lin looked back for a shirt to throw on, and her flushed neck became beet red, and made a discreet movement with her feet.

“What?” Kya was watching intensely, curious as to what gave Lin those ‘deer-in-headlight’ eyes, but Lin just paced out the door.

No sooner than when Lin turned on the water, Kya appeared, wanting to join her. Lin smiled and helped her out of Lin’s shirt, before pulling her in, stealing small kisses across her forehead.

The idea of showering became lost on them as their kissed started to deepen, Kya was pressed against the cold wall, as Lin nipped at her neck, bold finger exploring everything in reach. Kya doesn’t know what made her look up, but she opened her eyes, and something caught her eye.

“Lin…what’s that?” Lin followed her eyes, and turned red in realization. In one movement, the crack in the ceiling and wall disappeared.

“…Did you do that?” Kya’s eye lit up as she came to the conclusion, Lin stared back lamely.

“I’ll fix it tomorrow”

The cracks were soon forgotten, and Kya pulled her closer, determined to make Lin lose control once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience as I finished this, it took forever, and i lost all my work at one point. going to work on some korvira, and brainstorm for the next kyalin pic- if you have any requests, bring them on. i will most likely do it cause i am a people pleaser.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for you reading! please comment below if you have the time, and if you enjoy the chapter, subscribe to get an email when I put of the rest of the work!


End file.
